Good Memories
by iHumpAcow
Summary: Meeting the love of your life is wonderful, but to lost it can be devastating. How will Bella and Alice deal with this in 1919? and with Bella being part of the supernatural world makes it even more difficult. In this story werewolves and vampires exist. A/B E/R E/? J/?.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello guys, i know some of you have read my One-shot story. Good Memories, but I was uncertain to post it because A) I didn't have an account and B) because I didn't feel like people will like it, Anyway this is the first chapter of my story 'Good Memories' Consider the One-shot like the Prologue or something like that because the beginning here won't be like my one-shot, but it will still have the same plot. **

_-1919-_

"Isabella are you sure that you have everything with you?" I hear the voice of my dear mother said to me, but I can't dare to look at her. We are currently waiting for our carriage, because we are moving with her husband to a small town named Biloxi Mississippi.

The reason why I can't look at her it's because she's taking away one of the things that I've loved all my life. My house. I know it sounds stupid, but it's the only thing that reminds me of my father. He unfortunately died of a heart attack five years ago and I was completely devastated by it.

"Yes mother" I said glancing down at my luggage. I sigh knowing that I didn't have a lot of clothes. Right now I'm wearing a calf-length dress that highlights my small waist. Typically, these dresses had belts made of matching fabric, but I don't like to wear them. My dress have flowers, leaves and fruits.

I don't like to wear dresses, but my mother completely disagrees with me saying that I'm a brat for not liking them.

"Isabella, remember that Philip was kind enough to invite us to live in his house, So I hope you can be nice with him" Reenee said showing no emotion on her face, but in her eyes I saw, love, preoccupation and desesperation.

"Will do mother" I turned my head when I hear the sound of horses galloping. I gasp. In the distance there is a big white carriage with black horses in the front of it running with grace. A tall man with a beard is riding them. He saw us and smile softly at us before making the horses stop in front of us.

Even if people already had the Carriage or 'Car' like some people like to call them. There were still people that still like to use carriages as their way of transportation.

"Hello Ma'ams. My name is Joseph. Pleasure to meet you." He said taking off his hat and bowing in front of us in sign of respect.

"Hello Gentleman" My mom said. She took the hem of her dress almost like mine, but in different color. She bows before smiling at the man who was know holding the door of the carriage, waiting for us to enter. I mimicked the action of my mother before picking up my bags and handing them to the man who smiled softly at me.

Halfway through the ride to Biloxi my mom start telling me that I should start looking for a man who I can spend the rest of my life with because I was already 17 and that I had a short time before my beauty disappears, but I only shook my head answering that I still have plenty of life and that I want to travel before settling down with someone.

We arrived at the house of Philip. It was a mansion, not like the house my mom and I had because this one was twenty times bigger and it has a look of knowledge in it? I don't know.

"Isabella dear, stop staring and let's enter the house" My mother said to me.

I look at my surroundings just to see another mansion right next to ours, but less bigger and looking older. I saw in the distance a girl sitting and reading a book, maybe I can talk to her later? She looks to be around my age.

"Yes mother" I sigh before following her and Joseph who was carrying our bags.

I glance up at the sky and ask myself. Will I be able to have friends here? People back in forks though I was a freak because I talk with 'Animals' but it's true I really talk to them is just that nobody believes me. I sigh and before stopping behind my Mother who is now knocking softly at the large wooden door.

After a a minute a tall man with a handsome face and white pearly teeth open the door.

"Renee how lovely to see you again" Philip pulls my mother into a gentle hug, before planting a kiss on her lips.

"Nice to see you too, Isabella" He smiles softly at me. I know that Philip is a nice guy, but I still feel like if my mother is betraying my Father.

"The pleasure is mine" I bowed.

"Well come in, oh and Isabella your room is upstairs the first door of your right" I nod before following Joseph who is carrying my bags to my room. He opened to door of my room and I gasped. In front of me was a king sized bed and a big window that gives me the view of the lake in front of the mansion. The color of the room is a light pink making it look like if a princess lives here.

"If you need anything just call me" He said

"Thank you joseph" I bowed. He nod before closing the door and leaving.

I sigh before I start to unpack my things and putting them in the old looking wardrobe.

After thirty minutes of unpacking I walked to the window and start looking at the lake, but I didn't only saw the lake, but I saw the girl from before too. I frown and decided to meet her. After all we are neighbors

I walked down the stairs before getting out of the house and walking to the lake. The grass is so green here making it look like if mother nature love this place. I glance up to see the same girl that I saw when I arrive. Her ebony black hair falling down her shoulders, being held together with a small lilac colored silk ribbon that exactly matched the dress that she's wearing, well for what I can see. She's not facing me so I can only see her back. I walk closer and cleared my throat making her jump.

"Sorry if I scared you" I say and then she turns around and I gasp. She looks so beautiful, she has blue ocean eyes, a small nose, full lips. She looks perfect, like an angel that fall from heaven.

"It's okay, I was just lost in thought" Her voice sounds like music to my ears the most pleasant one I have ever heard and I listen to a lot of music so you most imagine.

"I'm Isabella" She reaches her hand for mine and I took it and kissed the top of her hand. I paralyzed because A) I felt tingles when I touch her soft hand and B) I kissed her knuckles, men are supposed to do that not women. I let go of her hand and I thought I saw her frown, but I shook my head and smiled at her.

"Mary Alice" She smiled at me showing me a cute dimple on the left side of her cheek. Apparently she didn't notice that I kissed her knuckles or did she? Also did she felt those tingles too?

"Do you mind if I join you?" I said gesturing to the spot next to her. She nod and I sat down sitting in a Indian style.

"So, why did you move here?" Mary Alice asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"My Mother wanted to live with her husband,so that's why I'm here" I couldn't say the part of My Father because is way too painful.

"Well in that case we would be great friends since we are neighbors" She smiles at me and I swear my heart started beating faster. Her blue eyes are looking so hard at my brown ones, like if she's searching for something, but she can't find it.

"Of course. So Mary Alice, how many years have you lived here?"

"Eighteen years, but I don't know how many years I'm going to live here because Mother want me to marry someone before my twenty birthday" I feel a pang of jealousy when I think of her being married with another person. Wow what's that Isabella? You just met her fifteen minutes ago!

"Same here, but I'm seventeen so I guess I still have time, but I want to travel around the world before I settle down" I sigh and look down at my hands and start playing with them. We have now our legs stretched and our ankles touching making me feel tingles in my feet while we look at the beautiful landscape in front of us.

"I wish I could do that, but Father wants me to marry a Man that is really powerful here, his name is Arthur, but I don't like him" She pouts making me feel sad for her. I pat her hand that is lying right next to me and make her look at me.

"Maybe when you get married you can ask him to travel the world with you" I said to her and when I want to move my hand I noticed that I can't. I look down to see that she intertwined our fingers. I blush but I leave my hand there.

"Maybe. I don't know, but let's talk about other things, what is your favorite color?" She asks looking at me with and I swear I can see her blue eyes shining and it's making me want to drown in them.

"Well, I think is blue" I blush because in reality my favorite color was green and I mean was because now my favorite color is Blue just like Mary Alice eyes.

"Mine is yellow just like the color of the flowers here" She says gesturing the meadow we are right now with her free hand because the other one is tracing lazy circles with her thumb at the back of my hand making me feel those tingles again.

After a few minutes I saw her tensed and look down at her lap. She looked nervous and I didn't know why. Maybe it's me because I'm making her nervous?

"I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable" I said looking at anything but her.

"No, it just that I'm wondering if you want to be my friend?" She asked sounding so nervous and shy.

"Of course Mary Alice, why wouldn't I want to be my friend?" I asked curious while I start playing with her Small and elgant fingers.

"If you only knew" I hear her mutter, but I think it was more to herself

"What?" I asked confused.

"Nothing. Anyway do you have brothers?" She asked trying to change the subject .

"No and you?"

"Yes, my sister Cynthia, but right now she's in her piano lessons" She said, before looking at me and I can feel my heart already starting to beat faster. What does she have this effect on me? I just met her!

"You play piano?" I asked

"No, but I know how to paint" She said shrugging.

We kept talking and for some reason I found her Really attractive. Attractive, Isabella you know that is a Sin, but I couldn't help it. We talked about everything and nothing at the same time, like what are our hobbies, what movies do we like, favorite actors and other stuff.

"Mary Alice, get in here now!" I heard a deep voice shout from the inside of Mary Alice house

"I'll be there in a minute Father" Mary Alice answered, but she sounded lifeless and I didn't like that.

"I'm sorry Isabella, but I need to go. I wish we can see each other tomorrow" With that she stand up and help me to get up.

"Of course I will wait for you" She smiled. She came closer to me and pulled me into a hug which I gladly returned. I buried my face in the crook of her neck inhaling the sweet scent of hers, She smells divine. Her scent is something between Chocolate and vanilla.

"Okay" She pulled away and kissed my cheek sending a shiver down my spine. She smiled at me before running to her house.

When I didn't see her anymore I caressed my cheek where just second ago her lips touched my skin.

Maybe Biloxi won't be bad after all.

XXXXXX

**So do you like it or not? Tell me so I can see if I continue this story or not. R&R and see you in my next update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, so I decided to continue this story and I hope not to disappoint you. And about a reviewer question, Alice and Bella are still humans. Anyway I already saw Breaking dawn part 2 Just to see Ashley Greene and believe me. It was worth it! I literally drool every time I saw her speaking or just by looking at her, people in the theatre were looking at me like if I was crazy because I was screaming like a school girl every time she appeared, but anyway enjoy! **

"Don't you dare turn your back on me lady!" I snapped my head to the booming voice near Alice house. I was currently sitting at the footsteps of my new 'home' reading a romantic novel ´Pride and Prejudice´.

"I'm just going for a walk Father" I heard the angelic voice of Mary Alice.

"You better be here before supper!" With that I heard a door being slammed, following by a very sad Mary Alice heading to the woods. Seeing her like that made my heart ache because I want so badly to hug her and tell her that I'm here to protect her even if I don't know from what.

I stand up from the footsteps and put my book down before following Mary Alice. After ten minutes of following Mary Alice without getting caught or tripping we arrived at a meadow, not like the one near the lake. This one was far more beautiful with pink flowers, purple flowers and even greener grass. It was a breathtaking sight, just like the woman that is sitting and looking at it with a sad face.

"Mary Alice?" I asked, but it seems that she was so lost in thought that when she heard my voice she jumped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you, it's just that you seem sad" I said with a nervous tone. She lifts her gaze and I could see that her Blue eyes were filling with tears. I Kneel in front of her wiping her tears with my thumb. I noticed that she has really soft skin, just like I imagine. I sat next to her and pull her warm body closer to mine enjoying how her body fit perfectly with mine. It made me smile thinking that she was made for me and that I was made to be hers.

I shook my head because I was thinking about Mary Alice in a way that is not appropriate.

"I just want to be normal" She whispered and rested her head on my shoulder .

"What do you mean with being normal?" I mean I'm not so normal myself with speaking with animals and all kinds of stuff.

"If I tell you, you probably won't be my friend anymore" She sobs again and I rub her forearms in a soothing way.

"I will always be your friend" For some reason the word friend hurt me, but I shook my head concentrating on the broken girl that is in my arms.

"Promise?" She looked up at me and again my heart started to beat faster, even with her red puffy eyes she was still breath taking beautiful.

"Promise" I said. She took a deep breath before starting

"When I was little I got this weird dream about my sister Cynthia getting sick and staying in bed for a week, but I didn't told mother because I thought it was just a simple dream, but then it became true and it scared me, so I told mother and she said to me that it was just coincidence" She sniffed before nuzzling my neck making my hairs stand in attention.

"The dreams always happened every night and I told mother about all of them and eventually she thought that I was crazy and after some time she told Father who from that day has treated me like a freak. After some time I didn't have my visions in my sleep, but also when I was awake and that scared my Parents a lot. So now they treat me differently and want me to go to the doctor, but I don't want to" I looked at her in shock, but not the shock of thinking that' she was crazy, but the one that her parents could do that to her own daughter. Parents must love their children no matter what.

"It's okay if you don't want to be my friend anymore" I felt her pushing me away from her, but I only shook my head and pull her closer to me burying my nose in her hair and inhaling her sweet scent.

"No sorry I was just taking all the information, and by the way you're not a freak, you are just different, just like me" I said. I look down at my lap just to see Mary Alice tracing the lines of my palm with her forefinger sending a pleasant shiver down my spine.

"How can you be different?" She looked at me with her eyebrows furrowed which I found really cute.

"Well I can talk with animals" I said as I looked away from her.

"Really?" She asked while looking around the meadow. I think she was trying to find an animal so I can show her, but there were none

"Yeah, but also my mom doesn't believe me. She says that I just have a big imagination" I rolled my eyes before looking again at Mary Alice who seem like a Cuddle person because she had her arms around my waist almost wrapping me like a cocoon.

"I believe you" She said after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"I'm glad" I said before kissing the top of her head. I paralyzed by what I did, but Mary Alice seemed to not acknowledge it so I sigh in relief before looking again at the meadow.

"Can I ask you something?" Mary Alice asked

"Sure" I nod

"How did you discover that you could talk to animals?"

"Well I was walking in the backyard of my house looking for a rose, but then I tripped and cut myself and I was crying and my mother wasn't home, so I stayed like that for ten minutes, but then I heard someone saying something behind me, I turned around to see a little squirrel looking curiously at me, so he or she I don't remember told me to relax and that the pain will go away, so I did what he/she said and eventually relax" I smiled to myself remembering how afraid I was about the little squirrel, I mean not every day you found out that you can talk with animals.

"That's how I found that I have a gift" I said before lying on the grass following by Mary Alice who right now was looking more angelic than ever because the sun was landing on her skin making her look like if she was shinning. Only one word can describe what Mary Alice was. Goddess.

"Gift?" She asked before turning her face in order to look at me in the eyes and that's when I notice how close our faces were from each other .

"Yeah just like yours" I said before looking up at the sky. Minutes passed by until I felt Mary Alice sneaky hand being intertwined with mine making me feel butterflies in my stomach.

I turned to look at Mary Alice again just to see her looking at me, I blush, but didn't look away. I was leaning closer to her and I think she was doing the same. Our lips were just inches apart making me feel her breath on my lips, we were so close to kissing when I heard the sound of footsteps behind us.

I turned around and I swear I saw a big silver wolf. I blinked and when I opened my eyes the wolf was gone.

"Are you alright?" I heard Mary Alice ask.

"Yeah sorry, I thought I saw something" I smiled at her before standing up, Mary Alice doing the same after a few seconds. I ran a hand through my hair when I remembered Clark being alone in my room. You see Clark is my dog, since I don't have friends he's like my best friend. I don't know how, but one day I was walking with Mother in a street when I see this Doberman whimpering and crying. I said to mother that if we can keep him, she said no, but I have managed to hide him since then and with my ability of speaking with animals it makes me able to communicate with him more easily.

"I need to go Mary Alice" I said to her and I swear I saw her face fell for a moment before being replaced by a grin making her cute dimple appear.

"Okay see you later?" She asked.

"Sure" I took her hand and lift it up to my lips and kissed her knuckles before looking at her through my eyelashes.

"Later Mary Alice" With that I start walking to my house. I saw Philip and Renee sitting on the loveseat near the fireplace reading something, both of them look really happy. I smiled before climbing up the stairs and entering my room. I didn't see Clark so I called him.

"Clark?" I said while looking around my room.

"Bella!" I heard a deep voice said from the wardrobe following by a very excited Clark who jump at me making me land on my butt.

"I miss you!" He said and start to lick my face.

"Eww Clark get off me" I said before pushing him.

"Sorry" He said, but I could see in his silver eyes that he wasn't sorry. You see Clark is like a different Doberman or I don't know because the color of his eyes are silver and his fur is like golden with brown? I don't know, but it makes him look handsome for a dog.

"Well I'm going to take a nap, so don't wake me up like you usually do"

"I never do that" He said while whimpering, but I knew he was acting, so I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Sure, now let me sleep" I said before pulling the covers closer to my body and closing my eyes letting sleep consume me

-_Dream-_

"_You know we are running out of time!" a female voice roared from the inside of a warehouse._

"_Don't tell me what to do, we just need time before executing this plan" a deep male voice said from the inside of the warehouse where you could see two figures glaring at each other._

"_You're wasting your time, just for a weak human" The man with brown hair pinned the woman with red head to a wall making a cracking sound._

"_Don't you dare call her weak!" the man spoke with venom in his words making the red head shiver, but not a pleasant one._

"_Sorry master" the redhead said after the brown haired man let go of her neck._

"_Now you can go, I can't stand looking at such a waste of woman" The man said before waving his hand at the woman. The woman growled silently before exiting the warehouse and running to the woods in order to find her next human prey._

_Meanwhile the man was looking up at the sky, the moon making his crimson eyes shine._

"_Soon my dear Isabella soon"._

_-End of the dream-_

I woke up alerted just to see that it was all a dream. I ran a hand through my hair before looking at the window to see that it was already dark. I sigh before snuggling again into my pillow where sleep came quickly, Making me dream of Mary Alice.

**XXXXX**

**Yes another chapter, anyway what do you think about breaking dawn part 2? In my opinion Alice looks hotter! Anyway see you in my next update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys happy Thanksgiving! I hope you have a great holiday today. Here is a new update and I hope you are enjoying this story. Review and tell me if you like it or not also your opinions are important. Anyway sorry for Grammatical error or spelling errors because i'm not good at them, but i try my best. AnywayEnjoy.**

I yawned before stretching my limbs almost like a cat.

"Finally you're awake, I was going to wake you up in five more minutes" Clark said to to me while waving his tail. I rolled my eyes before stepping out of my bed.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About twelve why?" He said looking at suspiciously. There is one thing that I hate about clark, he knows me so well that he knows when I'm not telling him something.

"Nothing. Anyway I'm going to take a shower and lets see if I can take you out of the house without mother finding about you" I said before heading to the bathroom and stripping out of my dress. I walk to the bathtub and look around for buckets of water. I found two of them in the corner of the bathtub. I smiled before picking them up and throwing the water in the tub. I like cold water so I just step into the tub and start washing myself.

After I finished showering and getting dressed in a new dress that Philip gave to me. I walked to my room again to see Clark looking at the window curiously.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"Some Ladies playing outside" He said tilting his head to the side. I looked out at the window to see Mary Alice and a little girl around the age of eight or nine.

"Come on let's go outside" I patted his head before opening the door of my room. I looked from left to right, but without any signs of activity.

"Okay follow me" I said to Clark who only nudge me with his nose.

We walked down the stairs to the main door quickly as possible and when we were out of sigh I let a sigh of relief.

"That was interesting" I said before walking to the lake where I could now see Mary Alice and the little girl which I think is her sister, lying in the grass and looking at the sky.

"Mary Alice" I said. She turned her head and like every time I see her my breath was caught in my throat. Her blue eyes looking at me with such intensity that it made me blush. She smiled at me showing me her cute dimple making me wanting to kiss it.

"Isabella I miss you" She said before standing up and hugging me making me feel a shiver run down my spine. I hold her closer and inhale her sweet scent and I swear she was inhaling my scent too.

I pulled away and I almost whimper at the loss of contact, but I managed to keep myself smiling at her.

"Me too and who's this cute lady?" I asked

"She's my sister, Cynthia come say hi to Isabella" The little girl has little freckles making her look adorable, She has brown hair tied up in a ponytail and a blue long dress that reaches her ankles. She has almost the same color of Mary Alice eyes, but her eyes were blue with a layer on gray near the iris.

"It's nice to meet you Cynthia" I took her hand and kissed her knuckles making her blush and turned to look at Mary Alice.

"Why did she greet me like a man?" That question caught me off guard making me blush like a tomato, I really didn't know what I greet her like that, but I guess it's because she's Mary Alice sister.

"Cynthia don't be mean she's just being nice with you and besides I kind of like the way she greets" Mary Alice finished with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Urrh well I want you to meet someone too" I said to both of them before whistling.

Clark got out of his hid spot and walked toward me before stopping right in front of Mary Alice and Cynthia.

"I want you to meet Clark, Clark this is Mary Alice and Cynthia" I said.

"Oh look it's a puppy, he looks so cute!" Cynthia said before tackling Clark to the ground making me laugh. I turned around to see Mary Alice looking at me with a smile on her beautiful face.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked panicked.

"No, it's just that your laugh is so pretty" She said making me blush.

"Oh thank you" I bowed. Before I sat down in the grass looking at the funny scene in front of me. Cynthia was hugging Clark so hard that it made him look at me with a pleading look making me rolled my eyes.

"So can you talk with Clark?" Mary Alice asked sitting right next to me.

"Yes, he's the only friend I had before I came here" I said looking at her. I turned around before making my left hand that was lying right next to Mary Alice right hand move. I intertwined my pinky with hers enjoying the little tingles that ran through my whole arm. She giggled before intertwining our fingers.

"I'm glad we are not alone anymore" She said. I turned around to look at her just to see how close we were getting, just like yesterday before the footsteps interrupted us. I Looked down at her lips and licked my lips unconsciously. I look at her eyes again just to see that they are slightly darker.

"Mary Alice can we keep this dog?" I heard the voice of Cynthia making me look away from Mary Alice. She had Clark by the neck pulling him toward us,

"You will pay for this torture!" Clark said whimpering. I laugh and Mary Alice looked at me curiously.

"Sorry Clark said something funny" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"It's okay and no Cynthia we can't keep him, you know what father would say about it, beside he already has an amazing owner" She said looking at me. I Blush and I saw how Clark looked at me thoughtfully and that was not a good thing.

"Okay" Cynthia said pouting making her bottom lip tremble a little.

"Aw your sister is so adorable" I said to Mary Alice who rolled her eyes.

"She learned from the best" She said before mimicking Cythia acting. The sight of Mary Alice pouting made me want to give her anything she could ask for.

"Yes you do it way better" She smiled at me and I poke her dimple making her giggle.

"I know" She started doing lazy circles with her thumb over mine making me feels butterflies in my stomach.

We spent the evening like that talking and making fun of how much Cynthia was torturing Clark and before I knew it the sun was already hiding behind the mountains.

"It's getting late Isabella, but I guess we see each other tomorrow" I nod before placing a kiss on her cheek making her blush. She kissed my cheek too and hugged me. She pulled away after ten seconds, but it felt like eternity to me and all that I wanted to do was keep her closer to me and keep her safe, but I knew it was a sin.

"Bye Cythina" I said bowing. She blushed before she extended her hand to me. I smiled before kissing her knuckles.

"Bye Bella" Cynthia said before running with mary alice to their house.

"Bella, nice name" Clark said to me while rubbing his neck with his leg making me giggle.

"Yes, now let's get inside, before somebody see you" I said before looking back at Mary Alice house wishing that I could already see her again.

I Isabella Swan was falling hard for Mary Alice.

-Warehouse-

"So any questions?" a man with brown hair ask to four vampires.

"Yes, why are we doing this?" A muscular guy with curly black hair asked.

"Because I say so" The man said with a mocking tone while the other vampires snarled at him.

"We just keep following this simple girl everywhere, we are tire of this, of your obsession!" The same man with curly black hair said with venom in his words

"It's not an obsession okay? And why do I have to give reasons to you? You are nothing, just by being with me you're barely something" He growled at the vampires who backed away a few steps. They knew that if their master was mad he could use his power on them and they really don't want that to happen so they just low their heads a sign of being defeated.

"It won't happen again _master_" They all said in unison.

"I hope so" Their master said before turning around to see his second in command looking at him with total respect not like the four vampires that doubt about his actions.

He bowed before speaking "When are we going to execute the plan master?" His second in command said. He has a big scar that starts from his left eye and ends at the bottom on his chin. The color of his eyes is something between red and Orange. He has a muscular body and dark black hair that reaches his shoulder.

"I need to speak with Aro first" Their master answer without giving much information to the four vampires who look more irritated than before.

"Why?" The red head blurted out.

"Because I say so, now leave" He said before disappearing in mid air. The four vampires look at each other before nodding and heading to a town in order to feed.

-Meanwhile in Volterra-

Two guards with black cloaks walk towards the main room where the kings and queens of Volterra sat. Marcus on the left side with an emotionless face and his mate Didyme on his right side. Aro in the middle with sulpicia on his left side, both of them smiling at each other warmly. Caius sat on the right with a grin on his face and his mate Athenodora on his left both of them with evil grins on their faces.

The two guards with black cloaks kneel in front of the kings and queens before looking at them. Their crimson eyes looking at the face of their master.

"What's the matter my dear Jane?" Aro asked looking at the young girl with blonde hair that is tied in a bun and her childish face.

"It's about the situation" Jane said almost as if she was not wanting to the rest of the queens and kings to hear.

"We will follow you my dear Jane" Aro said

"We?" Marcus asked, not aware of what was happening

"Yes, sulspicia" he extended his hand to his lovely wife. She has a heart shaped face with a pointed nose, small lips and full eyebrows, with brown almost black hair.

They walked through the halls of the castle following behind Jane and her twin brother Alec.

They arrived at a large wooden door. Jane opened revealing a big living room with ancient articles all over it. Aro entered the room followed by Sulpicia and later by Alec.

"We'll leave you alone now master" Jane and Alec bowed before exiting themselves from the room.

Aro looked around the room, but without any signs of his dear friend. Then he heard a pop and in front of him was Ryker with his brown hair almost covering both of his eyes and his evil grin on his face.

"Aro what a pleasure to see you again" He said extending his hand to Aro.

"Hello Ryker" Aro said without taking his hand shake.

"Oh Sulpicia how lovely to see you!" Ryker said trying to kiss Sulpicia hand, but Aro interrupted him.

"To the business" Aro said already losing his patience because this meeting was really important to him.

"Right, well I had the long journey searching for what you want and I finally found her" Ryker said looking around the room amused.

"Where?" Aro asked hopefully.

"Where is my reward?" He said in a mocking tone looking at his nails

"Tell me **WHERE **is she!" Aro said before taking Ryker by his neck and pinning him to the floor making a crack appear on the left cheek of Ryker who seem really afraid.

"She's in Biloxi living with a woman and a man" He gulped wishing that he could teleport, but with that much pain he couldn't concentrate

"Are they good to her?" Aro asked looking straight into Ryker crimson eyes

"For what I can see yes" He said.

"**FOR WHAT YOU CAN SEE!?** You need to see if she's okay!" Aro shout with venom on his words making Ryker shiver and also the whole room to shake

"The humans treat her good they also named her Isabella" He said not wanting to get Aro mad again. Aro let go of his neck, but took his hand instead looking at all the information he had about Isabella.

"Okay now you can leave, but keep an eye close to her or I will kill you" Aro said before walking to his mate again. Ryker nods before disappearing making a 'pop' sound

Aro looked at her mate eyes before smiling soflty at her. He lean and peck her on the lips happy to hear the news. "Soon darling we will have our daughter again"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter and for those who read the story of my dear friend Skylar ´True love´ (That is in this account too) She will update soon. Since she's coming back from her honeymoon and all that stuff, so keep reading it and don't forget to Review. By the way WhatEverxx If you're reading this, Skylar says hi to you (I don't know why, but yeah). Anyway Enjoy.**

-Near the woods, outside Biloxi-

A young teenage boy with short hair and muscular body came closer to a another muscular man, but less bulky and with longer hair. The teenage boy was shirtless and puffing his naked chest. He was wearing green shorts and some weird looking sandals. His hands were clenched in a fist, but you could see what appears to be electricity coming out of them.

"We saw her" The teenage boy said with a goofy grin on his face making him look like a little kid.

"Really, where?" The man with long hair asked in an excited and happy tone. He hasn't seen the young kid for two days and he was curious to hear the news.

"Yeah, but I think she saw me. I..I wasn't really careful" The teenage boy finished rubbing the back of his neck.

"What? You think she saw you Ian?" The man shouted to Ian causing him to flinch.

"It wasn't my fault that she heard my footsteps" Ian said trying to defend his mistake.

"I told you to practice on the way you walk. We are meant to be silent and you ruined it" The man huffed before standing up, making his 6"2 look taller than the young boy that was 5"8 tall.

"Sorry Owen" He lowered his head in embarrassment.

"Well, how was she?" Owen asked with curiosity.

"She seems fine and from what i heard from a girl that was talking to her is that her parents named her isabella. I also smell vampires near the area, but i didn't recognize the scents" Owen furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before realizing why vampires are near that area.

"Of course" Owen muttered to himself.

"What?" Ian asked.

"Aro wants her back" Ian instantly growled at the name of Aro. Their worst enemy.

"I thought he left her" Ian said after relaxing.

"Did I ever told you the story of why Aro and I don't see each other for 100 years?" Owen asked to his pack member.

"Not really" Ian said before sitting on the chair that was closer to the fireplace.

"Well you see, my brother and I were so close together and we protected each other when we were little kids and lived with our mother and father, Who were in that time the king and Queen of a small kingdom named Parlay, but then the other kingdom destroyed our castle and we lost each other in all that crisis and when I finally found him, he was already a Vampire and I was already, well what we are, but I saw how he didn't care by humans and I told him to stop, but he didn't listened to me. So I try to attack him, but before I could even touch him two of his guards attacked me and I black out"

When I woke up I was already in the forest with a lot of blood lost, so that's when I knew that my brother didn't care about me anymore" Owen ran a hand through his hair before continuing, but he heard the sound of someone chewing and saw Ian with popcorns on his hand.

"Where did you get those?" Owen asked pointing to the popcorns.

"Somewhere now keep going" Ian said before staring at Owen with a curious expression.

"Well, then I heard that he found his mate on a human and that after sometime he had a baby while his mate was still human, so somehow the baby was Half vampire and half human, but it didn't happen because according to some books they said that Hybrids grow faster than normal babies and that have super strength or hearing, but for some reason that didn't happen to dear Isabella"

"On her first month she stayed the same, so Aro thought that maybe she was still human, but didn't finished to figure out because the Romanian coven attacked them and stole Isabella from them, They snapped her neck, but somehow she survived and a human found her in the forest crying so he took care of her with his wife.

"And well then I knew all of this because I have a dear friend that is a Spying the Volturi, he's a guard there and has the power of knowledge, so he knows things that we don't, but lucky for us Aro doesn't know about this and if he hears that the romanian coven tried to killed her daughter, he might try to start a war, that's why it was so important for me to find Isabella before Aro does it, but I guess he sent trackers and for what you say they're already here and Aro already knows where Isabella is"

"But why didn't Aro come here for her?" Ian asked searching for more popcorns before noticing that they were no popcorns left. He pouted before crossing his arms around his chest.

"I think because he's afraid that the Romanians want to attack again while he's gone"

"And what about the trackers why don't they just take her?"

"Well that one I don't know, but that's why we should meet her soon"

"Like in our real forms or…" Ian trailed off.

"In our normal forms, for now, but we can't risk to wait long because I don't know what my brother's actions are with his daughter. I know that he loves her, but I guess that he wants her to be the princess of Volterra and also changing her into a vampire and make her drink Human blood, but I won't let that happen to my niece" Owen said puffing his chest to show that he meant every single word.

"So when do we start?" Ian asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Right now, just call the pack" Ian nod before running into the woods at high speed before disappearing in the dark.

Owen was looking at his pack mate before he felt warm arms circling his naked torso.

"Everything will be okay honey" Said a female voice with a husky tone. He turned around before kissing his mate on her lips and resting his forehead against hers. Her brown hair reaching just above her ear and her toned body making her look athletic, but still very feminine. Her gray eyes looking at Owen green ones.

"I hope so darling, I hope so" He said before turning to look at the sky.

-Volterra-

Jane arrived at the six thrones, but only one of them was occupied. She kneels down and looked at Aro.

"Master, the guards are already training, when do you want us to leave?" Jane asked.

"Oh my dear Jane, you're always so fast in our tasks. Say to the guards that we are leaving in less than a month and I also want to go with my best guards, so be sure that Chelsea is with them"

"Anything else, master?" Jane asked before standing up.

"Oh yes, tell them to bring plastic on top of their armor when the day comes" Aro said while crossing his right leg on top of his right one.

"Why is that, master?" Jane asked raising an eyebrow

"Just do it and you will thank me" Aro said before dismissing Jane.

"Oh brother how I missed you" Aro said to himself with an Evil grin on his face.

-Biloxi, Mississippi-

"This one looks like a Rabbit" Mary Alice said pointing to a cloud that indeed had a form of a Rabbit.

"You're right" I said.

This is what we have done almost all day, just lying near the lake, facing the sky and enjoying each other company. I on the other hand felt slightly uncomfortable because yesterday I realized that I was in love with Mary Alice, but I don't really know since I haven't fallen in love before.

I'm uncomfortable because every time that our hands touch I jerk away or jump. Every time she looks at me my hearts beats faster than normal. Every time she looks at me I want to hug her and protect her from everything. Every time she looks at me I want to kiss her and tell her how beautiful she is. Instead, every time she looks at me, I turned around like if I wasn't watching her before.

"Are you mad at me?" I heard her said with hurt in her tone. I turned around to face her and see tears filling her eyes. I quickly wipe them away with my thumb and after wiping all of her tears I let my hand stay in her cheek. I felt happy being in this position, but also uncomfortable for some reason that I didn't understand. After a few second I start caressing her cheek.

"Of course not, why do you say that?" I said before pulling my hand away before she thinks something wrong about it. I thought I heard a whimper when I pulled away my hand, but I shook my head and look at her.

"You keep answering me with cold words" She said looking up at the sky again.

"Sorry ma'am, it wasn't my intention" I stand up and bow for a dramatic effect and also wanting to light up the mood. She giggled before pulling me down to lay beside her again.

"You're such a gentlewoman and a clown too" She says poking my rib. I chuckled before looking up at the sky.

"Why do you think we have gifts?" That question caught me off guard, but I answered it anyway.

"I think it's because we are somehow important to the universe and that in the future they will need us and when that time comes we'll be ready" I explained to her. I guess somewhere during my explanation I stroked her knuckles with my fingers because she kept looking at our hands with a small grin painted on her face. I pretended not to notice.

"Interesting concept" She laugh with her magical laugh of hers making me swoon slightly.

"I'll try"

"Bella bella look!" Cynthia shouted from across the lake. I positioned myself so I was resting my weight on my elbows. In the distance Cynthia was waving at me. Clark was right next to her with a pink dress and a sad look on his face. I laugh and after recovering my breath I look back at them

"Keep dressing him!" I shouted.

"Will do!" Was all she said before pulling Clark by the neck again.

"Bella" Mary Alice said to me making me turn my attention back to her.

"I like the way you say my new name" I grin at her making her blush. Um I wonder was it's going on with her and her blushing.

"Thank you I like it, it suits you more than Isabella" She said. I smiled at her before trying to concentrate on a nickname for her that can suit her perfectly. Uhm Mary? No, it sounds way too formal. Alice Mary? No, too reversal. How about Angel? No too weird. Wait I got it!

"Alice" I said smiling softly at her.

"Uh?" She asked furrowing her perfect eyebrows making her look cuter.

"Alice that is your new name" I smile at her. She squealed and hugged me, but pulled away quickly.

"I love it!" She said giving me one of the biggest smiles I have ever seen in my life. I giggled before standing up.

"Well, follow Alice" I said extending my hand. She giggles before taking my hand sending a pleasant shiver down my spine and getting up. I drag her to the meadow that I found her the other day and bow.

"Will you allow me this dance?" I asked extending my right hand while the other one was behind my back. She bowed before taking my hand in hers.

"Of course" She smiled.

I start going slowly and spinning us at an unknown beat, but it didn't matter because I was looking at her beautiful blue eyes. She has her left hand on my shoulder while my right hand is resting on her waist. Feeling this close to her makes me very happy even if it's just to dance. After ten minutes of giggling at our clumsy dance, I spin us around and accidentally trip over a rock making me land on top of her.

I stare at her blue eyes that were shining with such intensity that I couldn't help myself to lean closer to her face. I could now see her blue eyes perfectly. Near the iris she had a tiny layer of yellow making her eyes stand out more. I could hear that her heart was beating faster, just like mine. Our noses were almost touching and I could feel her sweet breath against my lips.

Without thinking I leaned down and peck her nose before rubbing my own nose against hers. I lean even closer, but I couldn't dare myself to kiss her without her permission. So me being such a gentlewoman or men. I asked her still in the same position, not thinking about rejection or sin at that moment.

"Can I kiss you?" I asked in a husky tone. I just felt her nod before my lips came in contact with hers in such a gentle way making me feel tingles all over my lips and a shiver down my spine.

**A/N: So what do you think good or not? I will update soon, so yeah. Please Review and tell me what you think. Your opinion is important to me, it makes me update faster and it also motivates me to keep writing for you guys. Also do you like the switching places? I mean it kind of give more information, but I don't know if you guys like it or no so please tell me. With nothing more to say, bye! *waving good bye***


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's POV

I Isabella Marie swam was kissing Mary Alice Brandon and let me tell you that it's the best feeling in the world. I slowly start moving my lips in sync with hers, her perfect pink lips molding so perfectly with mine that it made me melt; her sweet scent surrounding me like a giant bubble making me felt in heaven and her taste was even better than her scent, it was something between strawberries and chocolate, the perfect combination. I move my hand so it was now resting on her cheek caressing it with my thumb, but also trying to pull her closer and feel her closer to me, but eventually oxygen became necessary and I pulled away, but I being so stubborn whimpered at the loss of contact.

I sigh before resting my forehead again hers still with my eyes closed. I felt her peck my nose before rubbing her own nose with mine, then kissing my closed eyelids, cheeks and finally mouth.

"Thank you" She whispered. I opened my eyes and sat down in Indian style staring at her with confusion. She sat up and mimicked my actions, and then she took my hand in hers and intertwined our fingers making me feel the familiar tingles.

"Uh?"

"For giving me an amazing first kiss" I blushed, but then I felt self-conscious.

"I mean you haven't kiss anybody else what if I was horrible and-" The sentence die in my mouth when she silenced me with her elegant finger on my lips.

"It was an amazing kiss, because it was with you and second because a girl in school said that the guy that was courting her kissed her and that it was all gross because his mouth cover almost all of her nose" I smile with her finger still on my lips and kiss the tip of it. She blush and pulled slowly her hand away.

"Well i.. thank you.. Er that was my first kiss too" I blush at my words. "Then I'm glad I'm your first kiss" She smiled at me and lift my hand to her mouth and kiss my knuckles.

Then everything came crashing down because I remember that what we're doing is a sin and it will most likely make our parents hate us. "Alice thi-this can't continue" I said, but the words are killing me in the side. The smile that was on her lips fade and was replaced by a frown.

"Yes it can Isabella, I know this is bad, but since the first day I saw you and met you I felt attracted to you and I'm not denying it anymore. I know it's a sin, but we can keep it as a secret and don't say anything to our parents, please just try" She pout. I lean in and kiss the pout away.

"For you I will" She smiled and crashed our bodies together making me feel a shiver down my spine, but also making me land on my back facing the sky.

"I'm glad" She said before cuddling to my left side, both of us enjoying each other company and looking at the clouds. I turn to look at her feeling like a stupid for not asking this question at first.

"Alice" I said softly. She turned around making me almost drown on her blue ocean eyes.

"Yes?"

"Will you make me the luckiest woman in the world by letting me court you?" I asked avoiding eye contact with her.

I felt two fingers down my chin making me face Alice eyes.

"Yes" She said before kissing me gentle this time.

After three hours of cuddling and stealing little kisses from each other, it was time for us to head home.

"I guess I see you tomorrow" I said to Alice who was now at the back of her house looking at me with puppy eyes.

"Of course you will"

I smile and lean before starting to kiss her softly, enjoying how her lips felt against mine. I pulled away with a lazy grin on my face.

"Bye"

"Bye"

Luckily no one was around to see my dream face since Cynthia was already sleeping and Clark was in my room doing, well whatever he does.

I started walking to my house when I heard a footsteps behind me, I thought it was Alice, but when I turned around I was met by a boy around my age, shirtless and in shorts.

"Who are you?" I asked trying to find more voice to scream for help, but for some reason I couldn't

"My name is Ian and you don't have to fear about me, I'm a friend" I glare at him.

"Okay look I just want to talk to you, follow me please?" Something in his tone made me nod. "Okay well it a long walk so why don't you jump on my back?" Is he serious? "I-I don't know" I mumbled. "Oh please I don't bite" Something in the way he said it was like an inside joke. I shrugged and climbed on his back, Ian skin was really hot, but at the same time cold, like if two energies or temperatures were mixed together making something like Yin and Yang

Ian run for about fifteen minutes before arriving at a small cabin where eight people were sitting outside talking and laughing, well that was until they heard us. I blush feeling the eight pair of eyes on me.

"Hey guys I brought Isabella with me" I climb off his back feeling powerful? Uhm that's new. Then a man with brown that almost reaches his shoulders step toward me smiling softly.

"Hello Isabella, my name is Owen Hemlock and this is my family" He said gesturing to seven extremely beautiful people.

"This is my mat- I mean wife Natasha" A woman between the age of 24 or 25 walked right next to him. Her brown hair reaching her ears and her gray eyes looking at me curiously.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am" I bow because something about her scream respect.

"The pleasure is mine dear" She came and gave me a strong hug almost making me choke, she pulled away and smile.

"This is my son Achilles and his girlfriend Renesmee" A man with short blond hair and a muscular figure step in front before bowing. He looks up at me with the same gray eyes that his mother have.

"Nice to meet you Isabella" He went back to his position and suddenly I felt a pair of arms around my neck. I stiffened and I heard the person giggled.

Then I saw that it was a girl around my age with brown curly hair reaching her mid waist and with the same gray eye color. She was something between 5"8 or 5"10.

"Hey I'm Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie" She smiled and went to hug Achilles.

I heard someone cough making me take my eyes away from the couple. I look at two pair of gray eyes; the first pair belongs to a man and the second one of a woman. "Hello Isabella my name is Christopher, but you can call me Chris and this is my fiancée Nayla" Chris said in a gentle tone, he was bulky, but not as much as Owen or Ian. He had black hair and it is cut in Mohawk style. The girl next to him, well Nayla has Red hair reaching her waist and an athletic figure, but also a figure that most girls would kill for.

"Nice to meet you both" They both nod and step aside.

"Well I think that is all our family mem-"

"Hey I'm here" I turned to search for the beautiful voice well almost as beautiful as Alice voice. I came face to face with another pair of gray eyes, but these ones somehow lighter. The girl was really tall something between 5"10 and 6"0

"Hey there Isabella my name is charlotte, but you can call me Charlie" She winked at me and I blushed.

"Well I guess we have a lot to talk about" I nod and sat down on a couch near the fireplace. The rest sitting with their respective partners except for Charlie and Ian who were single, they both sat at my sides.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked looking at Owen.

"About your parents" I arched an eyebrow.

"What about them? I mean my father died and my mother is currently with another man"

"No, your real parents"

"What?" I said in disbelief tone.

"Isabella, it's time for you to know the truth"

**xXx**

**Wooh, Hello there guys. Happy holidays and Christmas and New year and everything anyway I hope you guys like this chapter, because right now I'm having a writer's block so if it didn't came out like you guys expect it then blame it. Bye.**


End file.
